


With Tongue

by spacegayofficial



Category: Bloodsucking Bastards (2015)
Genre: Bloodplay, Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, hint of voice kink, inhumanly long tongue, it's october therefore I get a monstfucking pass, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegayofficial/pseuds/spacegayofficial
Summary: You're invited to stay after the branch Halloween party at Max's house.
Relationships: Max Phillips/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	With Tongue

You had to hand it to him; despite the fact you had convinced yourself you hated him on the grounds of being annoying and too frat boy-ish, Max Phillips could throw a party. He’d volunteered almost too enthusiastically to host the branch’s Halloween party, but as you pulled up to the house you could see why; it was decked out with decorations and jack-o-lanterns and lights. He clearly put a lot of effort into it. You were... actually kind of impressed.

You got out of the uber (you knew you’d be drinking and there wouldn’t be enough parking, so this was significantly easier) and walked up to the door, through which you could easily hear the chatter of your coworkers and some music. You knocked, and the door immediately swung open. Max himself stood there, grinning at you in a way you found kind of grating; he always looked like he knew something you didn’t and was being purposefully smug about it. You noticed the oddly realistic fangs immediately, then the rest of his costume; red-tinted contacts, a cape, and a rather impressive Victorian style outfit to really seal the vampire deal.

You had to laugh. The only person you hated more at this office than Max was Evan, who was  _ convinced _ Max was actually a vampire. Everyone else thought he had absolutely lost his mind, including you. Vampires weren’t real, and besides, everyone knows that when you get new management in, sometimes people get fired or re-trained. Evan was just overreacting and being paranoid. Of course, though, Max thought this was hilarious, and you imagine he put together this vampire costume to make fun of his subordinate.

“Just on time, come on in,” Max said, an ever-so-slight lisp to his voice, likely thanks to the fangs. “Very nice costume.”

You smiled politely. As a fan of Halloween yourself, though obviously not to quite as much a degree as Max, you’d shelled out some decent money on a fairly good witch costume; nothing too extravagant, but you figure you’d wear it at least twice this season, what with this party and handing out candy, so you might as well like it.

“Thanks, you too,” you said, stepping inside as he ushered you in. “You pulled out all the stops, huh? The decorations out there are incredible.” While you had convinced yourself you hated him, you could at least be civil, right?

“Thank you very much,” he responded, clearly proud of his work. “Halloween’s my favorite. It’s actually my birthday, too, so that’s an added benefit.”

“Oh, no kidding? Well, happy early birthday,” you offered.

“Thanks,” he said, before motioning towards a table set up in his living room. “Drinks and stuff are there, if you need anything, I’ll be around.”

You made a noise of understanding, then went to help yourself to some drinks and snacks, though you felt a pang of disappointment that the conversation ended. You had convinced yourself you hated him because he was annoying, yes, but you had forced yourself to do that because you also found him incredibly attractive. It was sort of distracting, especially when he had first been hired, and you couldn’t afford to be distracted. You were here to work, maybe climb the ladder if you got lucky, then go home at the end of the day. Office romances were so cliche, and you wanted nothing to do with it.

Of course, though, there was no hiding from Max Phillips. You didn’t know it, but he was well aware of your conflicted attraction, and rather enjoyed playing this little game between you. He knew how your pulse picked up when he spoke to you, said your name. How you practically shivered every time he touched you on the arm or back to squeeze past you somewhere in the office. You smelled amazing to boot; good enough to eat. He was sure he would get a taste eventually. And tonight just so happened to be a pretty damn good opportunity to try.

You couldn’t keep your eyes off of him. It was a little infuriating, honestly. He flashed his stupid, fang-filled grin at you the first time he caught you looking. A little later, he was eating something and licked his fingers clean. You had to have been imagining things, or maybe it was the singular drink you’d had, but… his tongue looked… long. Longer than average, certainly. Your mind immediately went to what that tongue could do, but you quickly averted your eyes and tried to clear that thought from your head.

On the flip side, you caught him looking at you a couple times as well. Each time he offered a sheepish smile and went back to chatting with whoever he was chatting with. Except for the last time, just after you’d noticed his tongue. That time, he held your gaze, a smirk plastered on his face. You didn’t look away, and gave him a look of confusion and a smile to try to ask what was up. You were clear across the room from each other, and there was no way you could talk over the noise of your other coworkers.

In a blink of an eye, almost unnaturally fast, Max was right next to you.

“Enjoying the party?” he asked. He was standing close to you, not quite close enough to be considered crowding you, but right on the edge of it.

You blinked in surprise. “U-uh, yeah, it’s great, thanks again for hosting,” you said, looking up into his currently-red eyes.

“Listen, let’s cut to the chase,” he started, leaning in just a little more. “You’ve been watching me all night. I’ve been…  _ bewitched _ by you since you walked in,” he paused, waiting for a reaction to his pun. You narrowed your eyes playfully and rolled your eyes. “What do you say I give you an exclusive invitation to the afterparty, hm?”

You felt your cheeks heat up, and your lips parted just a bit once you processed what he said. Okay then. Alright. Fuck. Wait, wait, wait, you weren’t supposed to get caught up with this man! But here he is, offering up a chance at a potentially incredible night. What’s the harm, anyway? It’s not like he’s actually a vampire, he’s not going to hurt you. In any way you don’t like, anyway. Right? Right.

“Oh,” you gasped, then nodded slightly. “Y-yeah, I’d like that. Very much.”

There was a glint in his eye, and you swore you saw him eye your neck before he slowly ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Was he doing that… deliberately? “Great. Just stick around until I get everyone out of here, alright?”

“Sure thing,” you responded. He smiled, tapped under your chin with his index finger, and went back to mingling with your coworkers.

The span of time between you agreeing to stay after the party and when the last of your coworkers meandered out of Max’s house seemed like it went on for an eternity. You couldn’t focus on any of the conversations you were trying to have, you couldn’t focus on the music that was playing, you couldn’t focus on anything except for Max and what he was doing. At some point he ditched the cape, and you couldn’t help but notice how long his legs looked as he leaned up against a table to talk to another one of his guests. He smiled more confidently at you when he caught you staring, or when you caught him looking at you. At one point he ran his tongue over his teeth, his fangs almost glinting in the decorative lighting he’d placed around the house.

But, finally, he ushered the last group of guests out of the house, and it was just you two. Evidently, the time for games was long over, and the moment the door was closed, Max was on you. You were standing near the now-depleted snack table, idly picking at the last of it, when he all but appeared next to you and gripped your waist firmly, pulling you to him. You gasped, and looked up into his eyes, which were still an unsettling red thanks to his contacts.

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long,” Max mumbled, looking over your face, then down your neck. “And I think you have, too.” He lowered his head, his nose bumping against yours, going in for a kiss but not quite closing the gap.

You nodded, just barely. “I didn’t want to at first,” you admitted. “Convinced myself I hated you.” You weren’t honestly sure why you were telling him this, but you felt sort of compelled to.

Max smirked and chuckled quietly. “Well, good to know I’m that irresistible,” he said, then finally closed the gap between your lips. Your hands found their way to his shoulders, then up around the back of his head, where you threaded your fingers through his hair. It got heated fast, and you hummed into his mouth as he nibbled your bottom lip, then licked across it to gain entry.

You weren’t really expecting making out with your manager to change your life in… any significant way, if at all, but it did, and in a way you couldn’t have ever predicted. Well… you supposed you could have, but that would require you to take anything Evan had been saying about Max seriously.

One of Max’s hands went from holding your waist to gently wrapped around your throat, not squeezing, just… holding you there, so you couldn’t reel away from the fact that you could feel more and more of his tongue filling your mouth. You thought you were still imagining things at that point, but you knew you weren’t when his tongue actually went down your throat a little, and you had to fight the urge to gag. Your eyes flew open, and you tried to recoil, but Max’s grip was like steel, and you couldn’t go anywhere. Honestly, you didn’t want to, but you really needed to know what was going on.

Max sensed this, evidently, and withdrew his tongue, parting just enough to look in your eyes. “Too much?” he asked, almost teasingly, like he knew it wasn’t.

“N-no,” you said, shaking your head and furrowing your brow. He still had his hand around your throat, holding you close to him. “What… was that?”

Max grinned, and you saw there were no fangs to be seen. You didn’t remember him taking them out. You looked up into his eyes again, met with a deep, dark brown this time, and you know he didn’t take his contacts out. Unless he…

Then he blinked, his eyes turning a red color again, and you watched as fangs descended in his mouth. Your eyes widened in surprise. “As much as it pains me to say it, Evan is right,” Max said, giving you a slightly apologetic look.

“Wait, he  _ is? _ ” you asked, still surprised, despite having just seen the evidence with your own eyes. “You’re a-a…”

“Vampire, yes,” he finished, then licked his lips. “That’s not going to be an issue, is it?” There was a hint of genuine concern in his voice.

“No,” you responded, maybe a little too quickly. “I’m just... That’s--so, hang on, the tongue thing?”

Max chuckled. “Minor shapeshifting,” he answered. “Listen, I’m happy to field questions later, how about for now…” he started, then kissed you again, his tongue swiping into your mouth briefly before he pulled away again, “I show you what this tongue can do?”

You nodded again, then yelped in surprise as you were lifted up bridal style, your hat falling to the floor with the shift. Max took you back to his bedroom, and practically threw you on the bed. You hardly had any time to adjust yourself before Max was on top of you, kissing you hard, and sliding his hand up your leg under your dress. You’d worn thigh-high black and orange striped socks, and that was apparently a good call considering the low noise that came from Max’s throat when his fingers reached the upper edge of them. He then pulled away again, enough to speak.

“Take the fucking dress off,” he growled, his commanding tone making goosebumps prickle your skin. You obeyed immediately, pulling it up and over your head. You were wearing a black, lacy bra with matching panties, and upon seeing this, Max hummed in approval. He climbed back over you, kissing you again. You tried to unbutton his waistcoat, but he batted your hands away and started kissing down your jaw and to your neck. He nibbled your skin just over your pulse point, and you let out a quiet moan, both at the sensation, and at the new danger associated with it. You could feel Max smirk against your skin.

“Oh, you like that, hm?” he asked, not taking his face away from your neck. “I can smell your adrenaline. You want me to bite you? Drink you dry?” You moaned again as he scraped his fangs over your skin, not hard enough to break through, but enough for you to feel them. He chuckled darkly. “No, I wouldn’t do that. But I might have a snack.” His tongue laved over where he’d just nibbled your skin and scraped his fangs against it. “Later, though. Tastes better after a few orgasms.”

You shuddered at his words, the thrill of having your life in his hands combined with the promise of a wild night further fanning the flame between your legs. Max moved on from kissing your neck, to your collarbone, then down to the side of one breast. He pushed your bra out of the way rather than removing it, and broadly licked over one of your nipples. You gasped as he closed his lips around it and sucked, then gave the same attention to the other one. You leaned up slightly, unclasping your bra and tossing it aside to get it out of the way rather than uncomfortably bunched below your tits. Max’s hands ran down your sides as he kissed down your tummy, leaving goosebumps in their wake--his touch was much cooler than would be considered normal.

You whimpered as he dragged his tongue over your skin to your hip, where he looked up at you with those red eyes and bit into your skin. You made a sound somewhere between a yelp and a groan; that bite was definitely hard enough to break skin, and you could feel his fangs sink into your flesh. It was… surprisingly not as unpleasant as you had feared. Another wave of arousal landed between your legs at the sensation. Max moaned, licking over the punctures, and grinned up at you.

“Just wanted a little taste,” he said, smug as ever. “And it’s just as good as I thought it would be.” He licked over the wound one more time, humming at the taste of your blood, before situating himself between your legs, his eyes fixed on the wet spot on your panties. He ran his thumb over the damp fabric with barely any pressure, but it made you gasp and move your hips forward, trying to get more from him. “Already so wet for me,” he observed, stroking his thumb up and down. “You smell fucking incredible. Though, now that I know for sure what this smell is… you  _ have _ wanted this for a while, huh?” he teased, finally sliding his finger under the fabric, but still barely brushing against you. You bit your lip and nodded.

You assumed he was going to just move your panties to the side, but nothing about Max was, apparently, predictable this evening; you gasped as he grabbed the material in both hands and tore it. Faster than taking them off, you supposed. Still, you sat up on your elbows and looked at him incredulously, which seemed crazy on your part considering he’s a vampire and just ripped through fabric like it was tissue paper.

“Those were thirty dollars,” you told him, more matter-of-factly than a complaint.

Max laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll buy you more. Maybe tear those off you, too,” he said, then snaked his arms under your thighs and hooked your legs over his shoulders. “Let me make it up to you for now, though.”

Max licked a slow stripe up your slit, making you groan with a tinge of frustration. He ran the tip of his tongue in a few quick circles around your clit. Your hips jerked up into the sensation and a moan fell from your lips, but Max quickly moved on. His tongue then traced your entrance, making a hum of approval at your taste, before it pushed in, making you moan again at the slight stretch. Your hands found their way to his hair, and your grip tightened as that slight stretch steadily increased, until the widest part of his tongue was in you. But, like when you were kissing earlier, it just kept going.

It was unlike anything you’d felt before. It was warm (well, as warm as Max was) and wet and flexible, filling you in a new way that almost didn’t make sense. You moaned at the feeling, only to make another, louder sound as his tongue curled inside you, stretching you further and rubbing into that soft spot on your upper wall. You tugged on Max’s hair and he grunted his approval before one of his hands moved closer to your core, where he started rubbing your clit with his thumb.

You fell apart immediately, before you could even announce it. Max moaned into you as he tasted your release. He looked up at you, a devious glint in his eye, and didn’t stop. Your back arched, you pulled his hair harder, and you tried to move your hips to handle the intensity Max was giving you. Max only held you down, though, his impressive strength keeping you from finding any reprieve. His thumb worked your clit harder, and you squirmed in his grip. Whines and moans fell from you louder than before in response to the overstimulation.

You were absolutely blissed out, though, holding onto his hair and squeezing your thighs around his head for dear life. The sensation of his tongue writhing inside of you was not something you were growing used to; it turned and twisted and moved against every part of you, and you knew this was going to ruin you for anything else. You could feel your second climax building up quickly, and you deduced that Max knew as much based on how he rubbed your clit even harder. You lasted a little bit longer than last time, but still not long in the grand scheme of things, before the tension finally snapped.

“Max!” You practically screamed his name as you came a second time, your pussy clamping down on his tongue as you did. You shook in his hold, grinding your hips as best as you could into his face. He kept going at that intensity until you were pulling his hair the other way, far too oversensitive for that much stimulation. You whimpered as his tongue retracted back into his mouth, the emptiness almost as foreign as the feeling of his tongue being there in the first place.

You let go of Max’s hair and looked down at him as you tried to catch your breath. He smirked back at you, and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. He leaned up and placed his hands on either side of your hips. You gasped as his tongue all but rolled out of his mouth, for the first time actually showing you its inhuman length rather than just letting you feel it, dragging over where he’d bitten you earlier and up your body as he crawled up the bed back on top of you. Between your tits, up your throat, to your jaw, and then he was kissing you again. You moaned at the taste of yourself on his lips.

This time, when you tried to unbutton his waistcoat and get him out of this ridiculous costume he was wearing, he let you. You unbuttoned the shirt underneath next, pushing the whole getup off his shoulders. He tossed it aside as his tongue invaded your mouth yet again, but more briefly this time as he quickly leaned back to get his pants off.

Once they were off and on the floor, he grabbed your waist and flipped you both over so you were straddling his lap. His hands moved from your waist down to your thighs, moving over them as he took in just how good they looked in these thigh-high socks you were wearing. You smiled at how absorbed he was in your form.

“Like what you see?” you teased, moving your hips forward just a bit. You moaned quietly as your slick cunt dragged up the underside of Max’s cock. Max made a matching sound, looking up at you finally.

“Fuck yeah I do,” he said, his hands more firmly grabbing onto the flesh he was admiring. “And I like what I hear. And feel, and smell, and taste…” Max then leaned up and swiped his tongue over your nipple, eliciting a moan from your lips. You grinded against him again, only then noticing just what Max was working with. You glanced down between the two of you to confirm what you were feeling, and sure enough; he was definitely bigger than you were anticipating. Max moved your hips himself, making you gasp at the friction. “Like what  _ you _ see?”

You smirked at him a bit as you placed your hands on his shoulders. “You’re not using that ‘minor shapeshifting,’ are you?” you asked, mainly to get a rise out of him.

Max feigned offence. “How could you suggest such a thing?” he asked before he guided your hips up a bit. “No, I’m not,” he told you, with a tone of seriousness that made you really believe him. You’re kind of glad he  _ wasn’t _ using that ability, then.

Keeping one hand on his shoulder, you balanced yourself against him as you reached between your bodies and wrapped your hand around his cock. He made another noise at the friction, akin to a growl, that sent a shiver down your spine. You lined him up and sank down on him, moaning at the stretch but taking your time to get used to the new presence. Once you were seated against him, you returned your hand to his shoulder, and looked at him with hooded eyes as you started bouncing in his lap.

Max cursed, nearly overwhelmed by how good your tight pussy felt squeezing around him. Much better than he’d imagined by far. He couldn’t help his hips bucking up into you, but he delighted in the choked off gasp it drew from you. He leaned forward again, still guiding you up and down with his hands around your legs, and drew your other nipple into his mouth. He tugged it between his teeth before letting it go. Then, he looked up at you and started nipping into the flesh of your breasts. Some of the bites drew blood, which he greedily licked up, and he thrusted up harder into you any time you made a noise because of them.

“Fuck, you taste incredible,” Max mumbled, nipping at your skin again. “Feel so good around my cock, so fucking  _ warm _ .” Your cunt rippled around him at the sound of his voice, now almost raspy, praising you. He groaned at the feeling. “Don’t wanna turn you yet, so good this way.” He bit down with a little bit more force this time, his fangs digging into your flesh and drawing a good amount of blood. He growled as he licked it up, and you felt Max’s grip on your legs tighten before you were suddenly on your back again.

Max’s face was buried in your neck as he started a bruising pace, one you were sure you were going to feel tomorrow. You hummed as you felt his lips press against your skin, then suck, sure to leave a mark. He moved from that spot once he was satisfied with the bruise there, and slid one of his hands between your legs in the meantime. His thumb started once again rubbing your clit, and you moaned out, clenching around Max’s cock at the sensation.

Max moaned into your neck. “That’s it, c’mon, squeeze around me just like that,” he said, kissing his way across your neck to your pulse point. “Cum for me again, sweetheart, I know you have a couple more for me.” Your brain didn’t really process that he said a  _ couple _ more, but you nodded weakly, moaning as he started rubbing your clit a little harder. You realized then just how close you were.

“M-Max, fuck, I’m gonna--” you started, only to be cut off by an actual, full-blown scream as you felt Max bite into your neck. The sharp pain only compounded with the pleasure, though, as you came for a third time. You arched against him, your legs squeezing down on his hips, and quickly tried to squirm away due to your oversensitivity. But, Max had other plans, and you gasped as you felt his hand wrap around your throat yet again, holding you in place as he continued to fuck you into his bed.

You whimpered as you came back down to earth, still overwhelmed by the sensations Max was bombarding you with. Only then did he pull away from your neck, and your eyes widened briefly as you saw his mouth and chin covered in your blood, his fangs glinting red as he grinned down at you. But your body wouldn’t lie to him, and your walls rippled again around his cock at the sight. He chuckled lowly, almost menacingly.

“You’re a fucking gift, you know that?” he asked, taking his hand off your throat, leaning back on his knees and taking one of your legs over his shoulder. You moaned as the new angle let him pound into that sensitive spot inside you. “Taste fucking perfect, feel fucking perfect. Bet your cunt will look fucking perfect with my cum dripping out of it.” Your hands gripped into the sheets below you, entirely overtaken by everything happening right now. Thankfully, with your oversensitivity, you were not far from your fourth climax. You started saying Max’s name over and over again, interspersed with some pleases; what you were pleading for was not clear.

“One more, baby, one more. So good for me,” Max groaned, his hips moving faster. For a moment, the only noises in the room were your voice saying Max’s name and the wet, obscene sound of his cock decimating you. You blearily looked up at him, not sure when you’d looked away, and he licked some of your blood off his lips, and his thumb started moving even faster over your now-rubbed-raw clit, and you were done for. Your eyes rolled back, and you moaned out, and you arched again. You could vaguely hear Max moan your name as your walls pulsated around him. You tried to squirm away again as his pace only increased, but his hold on your leg kept you right where he wanted you.

Max moaned your name again before he finally stilled inside you, then took a few slow, long strokes as he rode out his own orgasm. He let your leg go before leaning forward again, going back for the bite mark on your neck. He gently kissed the bite, then hummed as he licked over it, gathering more of the liquid pooling there. You ran your fingers through his hair as he did, while you were still trying to catch your breath.

“You know some folks at the office are gonna flip when they see a bite mark on my neck on Monday,” you mumbled. “Not that I mind.” You heard Max chuckle.

He leaned back up, much to your dismay; his weight on top of you was pleasant, and you didn’t really want to move. You both made a quiet noise as Max pulled out of you, and you sighed at the feeling of his cum dripping out of you.

“Just as I predicted,” Max said, running his hands over your thighs again as he eyed your thoroughly fucked pussy. “It does look perfect.”

You giggled a little as you propped yourself up on your elbows again. “Well, I have no issue recreating this in the future.”

Max smirked at you, which looked much more threatening with the blood still smeared on his face. “No? And here I was with a whole spiel to convince you,” he teased. He offered you his hand to help you up, which you took, and he lifted you so your arms were around his neck and your legs were around his waist.

“You practically fucking the life out of me wasn’t the spiel?” you teased back, kissing his cheek where he wasn’t currently covered in your blood.

“Hey, always gotta have a backup plan, just in case,” he responded, getting off the bed and heading to the bathroom. “Let’s get cleaned up, you’re, uh… well, I did a number on ya.”

You leaned back a fraction of an inch and looked down at your chest. Sure enough, it was more bitten and bloody than you had assumed it was. You shrugged a little. “Eh. Worth it.”

Max grinned. “Good, ‘cause it won’t be the last time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come hang out and say hi over at spacegayofficial on tumblr! <3


End file.
